Cosas Sin Importancia
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Puede que la comida de Roy no sepa absolutamente a nada, pero al menos no parece carbón quemado como la de ella.


**Universo:** _Manga/Brotherhood._

 **Spoilers:** _Hasta el final del manga._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

 **Nota adicional:** _Son frases por tema. No es un fanfic como tal. Es una tabla de la extinta comunidad de LJ_ _'Una Frase'. Créditos a ellos por los temas y el reto._

* * *

 **COSAS SIN IMPORTANCIA**

[Collection of Phrases]

 **1\. Consuelo.**

Cuando él dice que está lloviendo a pesar de que el cielo está despejado, ella responde que sí.

 **2\. Beso**

Ella es joven y está perdida ahora que se ha quedado huérfana, 'pero al menos le tengo a él' piensa a la ligera cuando él la abraza y sus labios rozan accidentalmente su frente.

 **3\. Suave.**

Es un poco irónico que las manos de él sean más suaves que las de ella.

 **4\. Dolor.**

Roy está sufriendo más por Havoc y por la fe perdida de su teniente que por las heridas en su costado.

 **5\. Patatas.**

Cuando es tarde y están llenos de trabajo y además la cafetería está cerrada, todo lo que comen en la oficina son patatas hervidas cortesía de la teniente Hawkeye y la estufa humana del Alquimista de Fuego.

 **6\. Lluvia.**

Él es inútil en los días de lluvia, pero al menos ella siempre está a su lado para salvarle el pellejo.

 **7\. Chocolate.**

Mientras come una trufa cubierta de chocolate, Roy se da cuenta de que nunca ha recibido nada en San Valentín de parte de su teniente.

 **8\. Felicidad.**

La felicidad de él son las faldas cortas (ojalá a la teniente le dieran ganas de usar una algún día.

 **9\. Tel** **éfono.**

A ella todavía le incomodan sus nombres clave para las misiones encubiertas y esa sensación de que está coqueteando con él por teléfono.

 **10\. O** **ídos.**

Riza nunca se cubrirá los oídos para fingir que no está envuelta en los disparatados planes del coronel a pesar de que todo lo que salga de la boca de su superior pueda ser considerado traición a la milicia.

 **11\. Nombre**

Es sólo un pensamiento de una noche, algo que se desvanece tan pronto como toma forma, pero, si ella alguna vez llegara a tener un hijo, le gustaría que su apellido fuera Mustang.

 **12\. Sensual.**

Riza cree que no hay nada sensual ni provocador cuando el coronel coquetea por ahí con alguna chica, a ella más bien le provoca risa.

 **13\. Muerte.**

Aunque sus manos estén manchadas de sangre, la culpa en sus corazones es compartida.

 **14\. Sexo.**

Un día a Roy Mustang se le ocurre preguntarle a Riza Hawkeye si todavía es virgen.

 **15\. Tacto.**

El coronel tiende a hacer preguntas personales con muy poco tacto.

 **16\. Debilidad.**

Roy lleva mucho tiempo buscando la debilidad de su teniente, pero todavía no parece encontrarla.

 **17\. L** **ágrimas.**

Cuando ella llora, Roy sabe que algo definitivamente está mal.

 **18\. Velocidad.**

Roy siempre medio bromea, medio afirma con orgullo que no hay tiradora más veloz y precisa que su teniente.

 **19\. Viento.**

Su nombre es una palabra que le fue arrebatada por el viento hace muchos años.

 **20\. Libertad.**

Ambos luchan por algo más grande que ellos mismos: libertad y justicia, también menos masacres.

 **21\. Vida.**

Su miserable vida sólo tiene sentido permaneciendo a su lado.

 **22\. Celos.**

Black Hayate pasa más tiempo con la teniente Hawkeye que él mismo y eso molesta a Roy.

 **23\. Manos.**

A Roy le gustaría tener diez manos para terminar de rellenar todo el papeleo que Riza le entrega todas las mañanas.

 **24\. Gusto.**

Puede que la comida de Roy no sepa absolutamente a nada, pero al menos no parece carbón quemado como la de ella.

 **25\. Devoci** **ón.**

Su fe en él es a prueba de balas.

 **26\. Siempre.**

Sus caminos van a estar entrelazados por la eternidad.

 **27\. Sangre.**

No importa cuánto laven sus manos, la sangre no se limpia.

 **28\. Enfermedad.**

Mientras que él se enferma una o dos veces al año, ella no lo hace nunca.

 **29\. Melod** **ía.**

Entre los talentos ocultos de Riza se encuentra el poder cantar afinadamente.

 **30\. Estrella.**

En Central se ven muchas menos estrellas que en los cuarteles del este.

 **31\. Hogar.**

El único lugar que Riza puede llamar hogar no es una casa o un apartamento, es la oficina a la que asiste todos los días.

 **32\. Confusi** **ón.**

Siempre hay un breve momento de confusión en su cabeza cuando el coronel la llama Elizabeth ('¿quién es esa?).

 **33\. Miedo.**

El mayor temor de él es la muerte de sus subordinados, principalmente la de ella.

 **34\. Rayo/Trueno.**

Ese momento incómodo en el que se va la luz, te tropiezas, luego un rayo ilumina la oficina y entonces te das cuenta de que tú y la teniente han terminado demasiado cerca.

 **35\. Lazos.**

El vínculo que comparte con ella es mucho más fuerte y mucho menos volátil que el amor de pareja.

 **36\. Mercado.**

Cuando Roy se encuentra con Riza en el mercado es una verdadera sorpresa para él, después de todo, ella no sabe cocinar.

 **38\. Regalo.**

Hughes le envía a Roy por su cumpleaños un catálogo de anillos de boda que termina indudablemente chamuscado.

 **39\. Sonrisa.**

Hay muy pocas ocasiones en las que Roy ve sonreír a su teniente; esa mujer es muy seria.

 **40\. Inocencia.**

A pesar de sus veintinueve años y de ser participante de un genocidio, Riza todavía puede ver restos de inocencia en el rostro de su coronel.

 **41\. Conclusi** **ón.**

Puede que para otros el que Roy sea nombrado Führer sea la conclusión de una vida de esfuerzos, pero para Riza y para él es el inicio del trabajo duro.

 **42\. Nubes.**

Ahora antes de salir a un trabajo que requiera incendiar algo con su alquimia, Roy se fija en que el cielo esté despejado o que al menos las nubes sean blancas e inofensivas.

 **43\. Cielo.**

Roy piensa que es una frase muy cursi para decir a una mujer que mientras estén bajo el mismo cielo todo estará bien.

 **44\. Para** **íso.**

Aunque él no cree en un dios y sepa que ambos están llenos de pecados, Roy desea que al menos su teniente vaya al paraíso.

 **45\. Infierno.**

Él, a cambio, acepta a ir al infierno sin rechistar.

 **46\. Sol.**

Los días soleados son los favoritos de ambos.

 **47\. Luna.**

A diferencia de la oficina del coronel, la luna puede verse desde la ventana del despacho del Führer; pero a ella ya no le gusta la luna.

 **48\. Ondas.**

Él espera que su sueño pueda convertirse en la piedra que se lanza al estanque.

 **49\. Pelo.**

Roy se pregunta que, si la teniente Hawkeye tuviera un hijo, su cabello sería igual de rubio que el de ella ( _¿o sería negro?_ ).

 **50\. Supernova.**

Juntos son la más brillante y poderosa combinación.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Admito que me fui de onda en 'Supernova' porque no tenía ninguna idea. Hay como dos pares de frases que se continúan la una con la otra, btw. Otra cosa, no le pedí permiso a la comunidad porque no tengo Livejournal y porque no creo que me contesten (la última actualización data de 2013). Igual si alguien que forma parte del staff se entera y esto le ofende de alguna manera, contáctese conmigo y borraré la historia. La idea no es robar, sino compartir.**

 ** _¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!_**

 **No olviden entrar a** _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
